Playing Games
by Rivala
Summary: ‘Hey, Light-kun, want to play a game?’ L is bored YET AGAIN and he wants to have some fun with an apple. This was originally a one shot, but it's become more.
1. 1: The Apple

I will admit that L sounds like Jigsaw from the SAW films in the beginning.

That's all I have to say :D

'Hey, Light-kun, want to play a game?'

'If it involves a chainsaw, then I'm afraid it will be a no from me this time around, Ryuzaki.'

'Oh no, something much more harmless and fun than that. Come over here.'

_{Did L just say that chasing Light around the Kira-task building with a chainsaw wouldn't be fun? That sounds like a riot to me. _Shut up, inner monologue!_ ...Biatch_.}

Light obediently walked over to L. Now and then, Ryuzaki would indulge Light in a small game of wits or skill or whatever, just to pass the time when the case was on standstill. It was fun, and unsurprisingly it lasted shorter than Light would like. Because even though when Light had been Kira the whole 'you're-the-only-real-friend-I've-ever-had' thing had just been a façade. Now he wasn't it seemed a bit more genuine. In fact, the two boys had grown to respect and admire each other somewhat- they'd somehow managed to get to a point where L would say, 'there is a 27% you are Kira' and Light would be able to jokingly reply 'Whatever you say, Ryuzaki,' and L wouldn't take it as a confession.

Yeah, they'd actually gotten accustomed to each other's company.

The chain was mostly to blame for it, but if you blamed the chain, it probably wouldn't mind.

They'd also gotten to a point where L felt comfortable with napping for about twenty minutes while Light was still awake. This also made Light feel more comfortable in Ryuzaki's presence, because it was evidence that L doubted whether he was correct about Light being Kira. You would have thought that by now L would've let Light off the handcuffs, but if you did you were wrong. L was, as he had admitted many times before, childish, and with immaturity comes stubbornness. He didn't let Light off of the chain not because he didn't want to, but because his pride wouldn't let him. Also, an insecure part of L didn't want to let Light leave, because that would mean his only real friend would spend a lot less time with him. This annoyed him, because it made him sound like Misa Amane with her stalkerish tendencies.

Anyway, back to the present.

'So, what game are we going to play today, Ryuzaki?'

'Oh, just a little game I thought up when I was bored. I mean, it's not exactly made for people in our situation, but I'd like to try it out since there's absolutely nothing to do.'

Light nodded understandingly, and then frowned. 'What do you mean, people_ in our situation?'_

L shrugged, and raised his hand by which he was chained to Light in a beckon.

'Oh... I see.'

L plucked a shining burgundy apple from a nearby fruit bowl and gazed at it for a while. He then looked upwards, and caught Light's gaze. Light's own eyes didn't shift, and for a moment they just stared at each other in silence. For some time, the atmosphere turned from neutral to, surprisingly, quite, well... _warm_. Hot, even. L's huge, unmoving eyes watched carefully, not removing themselves from watching Light breathe steadily in an attempt to beat Ryuzaki in this little game of stares. Light, equally competitive, stared back. He stared deep into those black midnight pools which decorated L's pallid face, and for half a second, he actually felt excited about the unmoving gaze. For exactly 0.5 seconds, he marvelled at those obsidian apertures and wondered if L really was as inexperienced with lust as he had been regarded.

Then the feeling faded as fast as it had come fourth, and it had turned back into nothing but a competition all over again.

_Even now, our competitive spirits never dwindle._

Suddenly, Light picked up on how heavy the air around him suddenly felt and he broke away from the silent game. L smiled to himself on his small victory, and raised the apple to eye level.

Light eyed the fruit warily. 'So how do we play this game, Ryuzaki?'

L gave a nonchalant look. 'It's simple,' he replied, 'Two people have to keep the apple in their mouths at all time, and whoever lets go first loses.'

Light blushed slightly and shot Ryuzaki a shocked look. 'Is that all? And is that really the type of game we should be playing, L?'

L shrugged, again in a nonchalant way. 'Who cares, I'm bored.'

Light fidgeted, slightly embarrassed. Wait... why was he embarrassed? It was only a silly game. And it wasn't like it was going to lead anywhere. Well, it wasn't that bad if it did, anyway. Light was a hormonal teenage boy who hadn't been allowed out in about two months. If it did lead anywhere...

...Well, it didn't really matter. As if L would let it lead anywhere. L was a professional, a man who had dignity (a strange form of it, but dignity nevertheless). As if L would go there... with Light, a suspect...

Light shrugged internally. _Oh well_, he thought to himself. _Let L have his fun_. Light sympathised with L- he knew all too well that being bored was no fun.

'Ok Ryuzaki,' Light finally replied, giving in. 'But is that really all there is to it?'

L gave a face that Light almost confused for eagerness or ebullience. 'No, there is a catch.' L gave Light a dangerous glimmer, a hazardous glint in his eyes. Yet, he smiled innocently. 'The two people,' he started, 'have to attempt _eating it at the same time_.'

Light turned a minutely darker shade of pink.

'If your mouth is removed from the apple for more than five seconds, you lose.'

Light looked at L, confused. 'Ryuzaki...' he begun, but L cut him off with a simple wave of the hand.

'You've started the game, Light-kun,' L interrupted, almost darkly, 'now _finish it_.'

Light suddenly felt a little bit vulnerable- he felt like he'd just fallen into a trap, or made a mistake. But he also felt intimidated, challenged_- Well if Ryuzaki wants to get grossed out or caught in an awkward situation, let him. He'll only have himself to blame._ Then Light got his second wind- Fine, he'd accept L's challenge! And _he'd_ win!

'...Fine...' Light replied, acting reluctant. L gave a relaxed smile, satisfied. L licked his lips suddenly, and for a moment it confused Light- was L _actually trying_ to seduce him? Oh well, whatever- _remember, Light, it will still be all his fault... _

Light watched L carefully as he bit into the crimson fruit. It stayed in place in his mouth, and a glimmering trail of sweet apple juice rolled teasingly down the side of Ryuzaki's mouth. It got to his chin, and stopped momentarily. L ignored it completely, and instead kept his steady gaze on Light's delicate features.

It took Light three seconds before he noticed his mouth was watering.

Breaking out of the tiny, hardly noticeable trance, Light leant forward and gave the apple a tentative lick with an uneasy tongue. It flickered outwards quickly, and it looked liked the tongue of a cat. The smooth skin shone with the layer of saliva, and Light leant forward a little bit more to bite into it, with a slightly intoxicated look gracing his features. It gave a satisfying crunch, and Light could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. L's nose and his own were less than millimetres away, almost touching. From here, Light could smell the fresh, sweet scent of the blood coloured crop, and another scent he remembered from that time he accidently rolled over to L's side of the double bed he and Ryuzaki shared. A clean, refreshing smell, more sweet than any apple. He wanted more of that fragrance, with its lingering effect on his memory.

_Crunch._

That cogent sound, now closer than before, erupted as L took a rapid bite out of the apple, and returned to a new position on the fruit in less than two seconds. His eyes peered lazily at Light, as if to say _your turn_. Light accepted, and closed his eyes as he bit down, removing a small chunk of the crop, and, like L, returned to a new position on the apple in just after three seconds.

For five minutes, the game progressed slowly. The two boys kept to familiar areas of the fruit, taking tiny bits of the apple into their mouths one step at a time.

But, of course, L was playing this game because he was bored. He wanted this to go somewhere, and he decided to take it into his own hands.

Not before Light subconsciously did, though.

Crooking his head to the side to relish L's scent a bit more, Light didn't notice that as he moved his position, he was pushing against L's mouth and shoulders. L didn't seem to overly mind, though.

Actually, he took it as an advance.

Which simply flattered him to no end.

Quite overwhelmed by the compliment, he felt at somewhat of a loss. What was Light trying to do? Go to the lengths of even sleeping with him to confuse his emotions and blur his judgements?

_{How cliché.}_

It was like Light was actually kissing L, and it probably would've ended up that way if it weren't for the apple shielding them from each other. And, like most things now Light's mind was blurred, he didn't notice his own hand resting on the cushion of the armchair L sat upon. He didn't notice how it was slowly creeping towards L's thigh, either. Something he did notice, however, was the way L's eyes had suddenly started to widen, and the way his cheeks started to pinken so... so...

...surprisingly fetchingly.

And as Light pushed into L, L's legs wound deeper towards his stomach. Light had actually started to suck at the apple, diminutive amounts of apple essence slipping over his tongue. The whole situation was just so amorous, just simply though admittedly... arousing. Light wanted nothing more than to get this apple to somehow instantly thaw so this delicious barrier between him and L would suddenly disappear.

Liquid from the apple slowly dripped down Light's chin, and L watched as it leisurely made it's way, temptingly, down to the edge of Light's chin. He had an idea- he'd beat Light at his own game, and it would keep him distracted at the same time.

L's rose-bud tongue delicately lapped it up just before it dripped onto Light's neck, while keeping the top part of his lips on the apple, and he slowly licked the sticky trail left behind by the juice up to the edge of Light's lips. Light froze at the sudden sign of affection, and as the hot, wet ligament sent a gorgeous sensation along his jaw bone and towards the back of his head, he gave out a quiet, low half-moan which was slightly stifled by the foodstuff in his mouth.

_Dammit, this apple had to get out of the god-damned way._

But as they both continued with their original game of keep-the-apple-in-your-mouth, they absent-mindedly played a very different game with their tongues. They took turns taking experimental licks at each other's bottom lips, and the apple had started to frustrate Light.

'Mmph,' Light said, muffled against the bloody apple.

They both let go of the apple at the same time, and it fell to the floor. They both glanced at it, and then their gazes fell on each other.

'Oh dear,' L muttered, chewing on his thumb as he peered at the fallen crop. 'It appears we'll have to play another game, Light-kun.'

But Light did only one thing- his hands slammed on both arms of Ryuzaki's armchair. L's face remained unchanged as Light's came within inches of his own, and Light's cheek brushed roughly against L's as he shoved Ryuzaki back, their bodies causing friction. Light kissed L lightly just in front of L's ear, and once again L's eyes widened.

'L,' he murmured, his breathe hot and his tone just the same temperature, 'please... I know something else we could play... pleeeeeasse...'

Light's face disappeared into the crook of Ryuzaki's neck, and he started to suck and nibble at the sensitive, pale flesh.

'Hhah, ah-uhn!'

He heard a sharp gasp, which turned into a relatively high moan. _Since when had the skin of another human tasted so good...? _

Light really liked this. He liked it a lot. And the noises L had just made had made him all the more determined to finish this game...

YAAAY. Just yay. Don't worry, the lemon is in the next chapter. I'll write that tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long.

Good night, y'all!


	2. 2: The Close Encounter

This chapter will not be perfect, and I'm sorry for making everyone wait for such an inappropriate amount of time. I lied about the 'I'll write it tomorrow' thing. I shall probably rewrite it a couple of times, and for every review I shall include a free apology in my reply. It's just that I've been so preoccupied with my other FF 'What he goes to school for' (please read and review, it's all my brain can think about right now. Damn my student-teacher fetish...).

Enjoy the temporary horniness of this chapter- I don't know if I can make it better or worse...

* * *

Biting down on his tongue. Grunting a bit. Looking skywards.

They were the only things L felt capable of doing.

Light's tongue trailed from L's ear to lining the edge of his jaw. His breath was hot and wet, the moisture meeting bare flesh and causing L some... awful tightness. Damn... when had the room become so hot? Ahhh... He was sweating. His palms were sweaty, his forehead was sweaty, even his damn thighs were sweaty. He was the greatest detective in the world. So why couldn't he figure this out? He knew why, his brain just wasn't functioning.

_{Bit like me then}_

_It's Light... He...he's got to... he should get off... wait, what is he doing...?_

L froze as he felt Light get closer and closer towards his lips. He froze as he felt a stray hand wander haphazardly up his bare chest, pulling the shirt material with it, revealing pale skin, uncovered crotch lines and pert, hardened nipples. The cool air hit the hot skin, making L shiver.

_WHAT... IS... HE... DOING? _

Light's middle finger lightly stroked the area in between the nipples, directly in the middle of L's ribcage. Directly above L's beating heart, and Light could practically feel L's heartbeat, and the blood coursing through L's body. He bent down slightly, with L's eyes burning into the back of his head with shock, and kissed the area almost lovingly. _This_, Light decided in his head, _is the closest anymore could get to the infamous L's heart... _

He looked up and caught L's gaze. He wanted to ask L things, but their eyes had the conversation for them.

Light's eyes finished his inner sentance with a sultry look.

_...Isn't that right, Ryuzaki?_

L's eyes simply said, with a glance that could be confused with fear,

_How did we get here? It was only a game..._

Light took in L's body before continuing. It had to be said that L looked increasingly attractive with his eyes refusing to meet Light's anymore- perhaps he was ashamed that he was letting a suspect do this?-, his lips opened only a small amount, so that every sigh and fast, light breath could be heard, and half of his upper body naked, especially with his shirt pulled upwards, which excited Light- views like that leave something to the imagination like that, they were the type of thing that got into boy's like Light's minds and refused to budge. It was a picture that showed L was being dominated, and being the sadist he was, Light was savouring the moment.

Light suddenly felt the urge to push L's boundaries. To get L to protest... Yeah, that would be good.

Light' hand rubbed against L's chest as he moved his hand upwards, towards L's neck from underneath the fabric. Light delicately pushed his lips against L's, in a way he hoped felt tentative, but slightly desperate. It was a chaste, brief kiss, like the type you would share with a boy you had a crush on when you were four. It was almost innocent- Light's perverted hand busily teasing L's chest prevented it from being completely pure. But Light felt unsatisfied, so he let his tongue dart out and rub against L's upper lip, untainted and inexperienced, just like he had only minutes ago when their mouths' had been separated by an irritating fruit. L's cheeks were a beautiful shade of red, and his formerly fast, light breathes became heavier.

Grabbing L's chin with his free hand and supporting himself with his knees leaning against the leather-bound armchair, Light started to suck L's bottom lip enthusiastically.

'Mmh,'

But Light wanted a more perverse reaction than a simple 'mmh'. He wanted L to say no to him, and he wanted to defy him... while making it as enjoyable as possible so he could get away with it.

Light started to pull harder at the lip. L's eyes were closed shut, and he made an occasional and tiny moan as Light rubbed L's nipple around in a circle motion. As Light pulled harder at the lip, L's head was pulled forward slightly, and Light decided to step it up. _Time to make Ryuzaki scream..._

And Light bit Ryuzaki.

'Agghn!'

An icicle of pain spread through L's lip. He tried to pull away from Light, but Light followed, resulting in pushing L further back into the chair. He pulled away from L momentarily, panting. He nuzzled against Ryuzaki's nose. He was still pushing against the back the chair, and oh dear, the chair feels like it's moving, is it moving--?

'Errngh! Light!'

L grunted as gravity took effect and the chair fell backwards. Light decided to take advantage of the situation. He was now on top of L, and he gazed down at the detective as he glared back.

'Light-kun, we should stop now. This is proving a danger hazard.'

Light pouted and gave L a sulking look. He preferred it when L said his name without the honorific.

'But Ryuuuzaaaakiii,' Light whined, 'This is where it actually gets fun... and... weren't you bored?'

L growled. 'Light-kun, I'm being serious. Stop harassing me.'

Light rolled his eyes and pulled himself off. Like he would be stupid enough to consider raping L.

Pulling his chair back up, L jumped back onto the red leather bound chair. Light smirked as he noticed L's cheeks were still a gorgeous shade of red. At least he managed to get a taste of L while he could... and it was _HIM_ who managed to put a little colour in L's face. _Him_ who'd managed to make the great L, the world's three greatest detectives, actually moan. Even if it was a very small and quiet moan, it still meant something. And the way it sounded... quite high and... Well, it definitely sounded like a virgin's moan. Which was what made it so adorable, and therefore... tempting.

Yes, it had to be said that Light was feeling proud of himself.

But despite that, Light still wanted to hear more of that voice. He wanted to get to L again.

_I hope we play another game soon, Ryuzaki._


End file.
